Letters From No One
by MagicalPen2
Summary: AU no magic . Harry's been Hermione's internet pen pal for a year and now that he's moving he'll get the chance to meet her and all the people that she knows, including friends and some enemies. DH Slash. Please Read and Review!
1. Messages from Someone

**Letters From No One**

DISCLAIMER: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

WARNING: This is D/H SLASH people so if you don't like it I'm sorry but I do so there *sticks out tongue childishly*

FORMAT: "Speech", 'Thoughts', * _Flashback_ *

A/N: I already have this story finished on another site but I finally decided to re-repost all of my stories here, starting with _Letters From No One_ and then _What Dreams May Come_.

A/N #2: When Harry's in a chat room it will come up in italic and the first thing to come up will be the sender's pen name in **bold**, then what the person has to say.

* * *

Chapter 1: Messages from Someone

_**Crystal:**__ Oh I can't believe you're coming to my school this year! You'll love it here, trust me. Everyone is very nice ... well almost everyone. You have to sit with my friends and me at lunch. Oh I know they'll just love you. I've told them a lot about you already, but of course I've told you a lot about them as well. And don't you dare be some sick twisted twenty something year old pervert trying to take advantage of me, Emerald, or I'll never forgive you._

Right now a small boy of fourteen years with raven black hair and bright green eyes laughed as he read a message his friend, Hermione Granger - pen name _**Crystal**_ - had just sent him.

Harry Potter - pen name _**Emerald**_ - had met Hermione as a pen pal at first. But, as they started getting tired of waiting so long for the mail to arrive, they decided to use the ever-useful Internet instead. At the moment they were conversing in a chat room.

As he was typing up a response on his lab top computer, his hands started shaking with excitement. Soon he would be arriving at his new home, a better one in his opinion. 'Any place has to be better than my old one if it means that I get to be away from my whale of a cousin, Dudley' Harry thought bitterly to himself.

For all of his life Harry was forced to live near his mother's sister and her family due to the closeness of the two sisters. However, Harry and Dudley were never that close, or even remotely close for that matter. Dudley would always tease him about his glasses, push his around when no one was looking, or even beat him up if he felt like Harry was getting too happy about something.

Of course Lily, Harry's mother, would always say, "Just ignore him and he'll stop bothering you." This was always tough to do since Dudley seemed to constantly look for 'his favorite punching bag' as Dudley loved to put it. When Harry had mentioned this to his mother, she always assumed he was just exaggerating.

Now things, however, were different. It started a couple of weeks ago when Lily Potter and her older sister Petunia Dursley came to a rather shaky point in their sisterly loving relationship due to a misunderstanding the two had over Dudley.

* _Flashback _

"_All I said was that maybe you should tone down on what you give him," said Lily as she tried to calm down her frantic sister. _

"_I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with the way Dudley is," argued Petunia. "He is perfectly normal, unlike Harry." _

"_And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked in shocked horror. _

"_You know exactly what that means. The boy's way too scrawny and always looks as if he's stuck his finger in the light socket with his hair all messed up. And don't even get me started on those ridicules glassed that he wears. Of course I could say the same for your husband. Apparently breeding doesn't matter much on his side of the family though I can't image why." _

"_Now you listen to me, Petunia," an enraged Lily said as she pointed a menacing finger at her sister, "I don't think you are in any position to criticize my husband and son like that." _

"_Well I don't appreciated what you're saying about my Duddikins," retorted Petunia. _

"_I never said anything that our sons' school hasn't already tried to get you to comprehend, in that little brain of yours, about your whale of a son." _

"_HOW DARE YOU!" Petunia screamed. _

"_How dare, I!" Lily yelled. "And another thing, you better put a leash on Dudley. I've been getting very unnerving accusations from my son about him, and if you can't control him, then one day you'll fine yourself talking to him from cell bloke B." _

"_That's it! Get out! GET OUT!" Petunia yelled as she pointed furiously to her front door. "First you tell me that my son is a whale, and now you tell me that he's a hooligan! I want you out of my house this instance! And I never want to speak to you again!" _

"_Well that's just fine by me! The next time I speak to you, hell will have frozen over!" Lily yelled and she stormed out of her sister's house. _

_That was the last time the two women had spoken to each other as their two families lived next door to one another. _

_End Flashback_ *

Now Harry was sitting at the back seat of his parents' car typing on his computer. Laughing as he wrote his next message to her.

_**Emerald:**__ You know… I could say the same thing to you. You might not be the fourteen year old girl with bushy brown hair that you've led me to believe. For all I know, you could be a serial killer just waiting for me to show my face before you hack me into little pieces._

Harry waited for a while for Hermione to respond and when her massage came up it read.

_**Crystal:**__ Gross, Emerald. That's discussing. I think you've been watching too many horror movies._

_**Emerald:**__ Lol. Hey Crystal, guess what? My parents actually let me get my eyes fixed. Now I don't have to worry about breaking my glasses anymore._

_**Crystal:**__ You got your eyes fixed? That's great! Oh darn I have to go. My cousin wants to go on the computer. I can't wait to finally see you in person. I hope you won't miss your old school friends and old home too much, but this place should make up for some of your loss._

_**Emerald:**__ I don't think you'll have to worry about me missing any old school friends_ 'Since I don't have any thanks to Dudley,' thought Harry miserably. _And my hands are shaking so badly right now from how excited I am to be leaving my old home_ 'Also thanks to Dudley' he thought. _I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye._

_**Crystal:**__ I can't wait. Bye._

As Harry logged off the Internet and turned off his lab top, he never noticed the other message that showed up after Hermione's that read:

_**Watcher:**__ I can't wait either._

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think so far? Give me any kind of reviews you like.


	2. Seeing New Places and Meeting New People

**Letters From No One**

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

WARNING: See first chapter.

FORMAT: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeing New Places and Meeting New People

"Wake up sleepy head," Harry heard a distant voice saying to him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found that he was looking into bright green eyes that shone with happiness.

"'Ullo Mum," said Harry sleepily. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are," smiled Lily as she helped her son out of the car.

To Harry and his father, Lily was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her dark red hair that usually flowed naturally down to her waist was tied up, making her brilliantly emerald almond-shaped eyes sparkle through the darkness outside.

"Our new home," smiled Lily as Harry saw the house in front of him.

Harry smiled, looking up at the large two-story high house, but not as large as to ever get lost in it. As he walked inside, he was surprised to see that the house was already decorated.

To his left was the dining room, which he could see was connected to the kitchen. To his right was the living room, where a large couch laid against the farthest wall. A love seat sat in front of a window to the right while a chair sat against the opposite wall, all three a lovely share of red. The carpet was a peachy-tan color and looked as if it were begging you to walk bare footed on it. The walls were painted a golden color that matched well with the couches and the carpet. As Harry walked further into the living room, he saw a television set sitting atop a stand surrounded by two speakers and a stereo system.

As Harry walked further down the hall, he saw another entrance to the kitchen. The floor and the counters of the kitchen looked to be made of marble, while the cupboards and table were mahogany. Against the right side of the wall of the kitchen was the fridge, and right next to it was the stove. Above the stove were two cupboard doors. On the next wall were two sinks and above had four more cupboards. Separating itself from the wall, and facing the fridge and stove, was a counter, where a dishwasher sat in between two cupboards. On the other side of the counter, in the middle of the kitchen, was a medium-sized table with six seats positioned around it. To the left of the table were two large glass doors, leading into the incredibly large backyard. Magenta horizontal blinds hung in front of the glass door so that people living across from them couldn't see inside the house.

"Someone came here and did all of this while we were staying at the hotel," said Lily as she came up from behind Harry.

Lily had been adamant about not staying at their old home, so Harry's father, James, had moved the family temporarily into one of the hotels that he owned until they could move into their new home.

"We already put your clothes and stuff in your room, so why don't you go up and take a look?" Lily asked. "It's the first door on the right," she said. "Now where did Sammy get to?" Lily asked as she went through the living room into what looked like a study accessed by two sliding doors behind the chair.

Harry went up the stairs, opened the first door on the right, and smiled. The head of his bed sat at the middle of the wall to his left. His twin-size bed with a mahogany frame had a dark blue and black striped cover over it and a large pillow of the same design on top. Beside the bed were a mahogany desk and chair, which sat in front of a large window reaching half way down the wall and a quarter-way up with blue drapes over it. A closet on the other side of the wall stood in the middle and took up a third of the wall. Hanging on the wall opposite the door was a blue painted bookshelf with several books already stacked on it. To the right of the bookshelf was a mahogany dresser the length of his bed. To the left of the dresser was another window with the same design as the other. His walls were painted blue with black paint sponged here and there. The carpet was a lighter shade of blue and made Harry feel as if he was walking on water.

Harry smiled as he looked around his room and walked over to his desk to put his lab top down.

"Harry, have you seen Hedwig anywhere?" A small voice asked.

Harry lifted up his head and turned around to see a little girl. This girl looked very much like Harry's mother. The only difference was her bright red hair only reached to just below her shoulder and her eyes were a soft brown instead of bright green.

"No," answered Harry. "Maybe she's hiding in the basement."

"Sammy! I found her!" Harry heard his mother yell.

In a flash the little girl was gone, leaving Harry alone again. Then, without taking off his clothes, he slumped onto his bed and wrapped his arms behind him until his head was resting in his clasped fingers. "I'm finally home."

* *

The next day, when Harry woke up, his stomach started growling from the smell of someone making pancakes. He got out of bed and went over to his closet. When he opened it, he found that indeed all of his clothes were already hanged up. As he took out a couple of things, he heard scratching sounds coming from his door. When he opened it, a cute, small, snowy white cat meowed at him and walked inside.

"Hey Hedwig," smiled Harry, petting the cat as it purred.

After rubbing herself up against his leg, the cat left Harry's side and jumped up onto his bed. Then it got into a comfortable position and closed its eyes, still purring. Harry continued smiling as he left his room, and when he came to a door that he figured lead to the washroom, he knocked on it to see if anyone was inside. When no one answered, he opened the door to find himself in a very large bathroom with two sinks, a shower and a separate bath. Harry placed his clothes on the seat of the toilet that was sitting beside the sink and stripped off his clothes. Then he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

He sighed as the warm water ran down his body, relaxing every one of his muscles. When he finished his shower, Harry put on a green T-shirt and black jeans and then started brushing his teeth. After that, he went downstairs and saw his father standing by the fridge, talking to Lily. When James turned around, he smiled when he spotted his son. James had the same out-of-control hair as Harry did and the resemblance between them was uncanny. James, however, had broader shoulders and brown eyes instead of the emerald green eyes that Harry inherited from his mother.

"Hey Kido," greeted James as Harry walked up to his father. "Care for some pancakes? You fell asleep before you could get any dinner last night."

"Yeah, I'm starved," said Harry as he started rubbing his stomach at the sight of his mother making pancakes.

Harry followed his father, who was walking over to the table, and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, you excited about going to your new school?" James asked.

"Very much," smiled Harry.

"It's a good thing we moved here so close to the beginning of the school year," said Lily as she placed a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table. "I would hate it if Harry and Sammy fell behind."

"You don't need to worry about them Lils. Harry and Sammy are both smarter than I was when I was their age, and that's saying a lot."

"Not really," his wife said with a slight smile on her face as she was turning to leave.

A second later found Lily laughing in James' lap as her husband grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Say your sorry, Lily," the man ordered as the tickling continued.

"I'm … so … sor … sorry," laughed Lily as she tried unsuccessfully to get away from her husband.

Harry quietly started eating his breakfast and smiled at how his mother and father behaved like children, mostly James. When James finally let go of Lily, he helped himself to some of the pancakes. Though, as he was eating, he looked up, and suddenly his eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"What…? Was it too much?" A female voice said from behind Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Sammy standing by the doorway and choked at what he saw. Before him, his younger sister wore a black tang top that reached just below her belly button and had the words 'Female by Birth, Diva by choice' written on it. She also wore a blue jeans skirt that was, in Harry's opinion, way too short and had little red sparkles sprinkled everywhere.

"More like not enough," said James as Sammy walked up to the table and sat down. "I didn't know you had something in your closet like that."

"Mum bought it for me yesterday," said Sammy as she helped herself to some pancakes.

"Doesn't it look just gorgeous on her?" Lily asked James with a smile on her face.

James looked at Lily as if she had gone crazy and then back at Sammy. "Go upstairs and put on something over that," he ordered.

"Dad if I do that then it'll wreck the effect," said Sammy.

"And what _effect_ did you want exactly?"

"Dad, you're such a parent. This is my first day at a new school. I have to make a good first impression, don't I?"

"Yes but … like that?"

"What's wrong with it?" Sammy asked as she looked down at herself.

"Samantha, go and put something else on right now," said James instead of answering his daughter.

"But dad…" Sammy whined, though knew she never got her way whenever her father called her 'Samantha'.

"I said now," James said firmly.

"Come on sweetie," said Lily as she rolled her eyes and got up from the table to lead a pouting Sammy out of the kitchen. "We'll go and find you something to wear that won't give your father a heart attack," she laughed.

When James and Harry finished eating their breakfast, Sammy and Lily came back down stairs. This time Sammy wore a blue jeans jacket over her tang top and blue jeans.

"Is this more to your liking Sir?" Sammy asked in a cool voice.

James sighed. He knew the only time she ever called him 'Sir' was when she was mad at him. "Come on, or you'll be late for school," said James as he opened the door and headed out to the car.

"Harry! Sammy! I might not be home when you get back, so make sure you guys have your keys with you," said Lily as she stood by the open front door.

Harry took off his backpack and opened the front pocket. Then he reached in and pulled out a set of keys hanging on a key chain with a lion's head on it. "Don't worry, I've got mine."

"Me too," said Sammy as she took her keys out of her jacket pocket and then climbed into the front seat of the car.

As Harry was about to get into the back of the car, a girl a few inches shorter than him rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shocked at this strange behavior, Harry just stood there until the girl released him from her grip. That was when he smiled, recognizing her as his pen pal Hermione.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you too," he laughed.

"Oh Harry this is so great. Did you know that I live two houses down? Just over there," she said as she pointed to the right. Then she looked over Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Potter," she waved.

"Hullo Hermione," Lily greeted, recognizing the young girl from a picture her son had shown her.

"Hey Hermione, would you like a ride to school?" James asked, recognizing the girl as well.

"Sure, thanks," Hermione replied.

When Hermione got into the back seat, Harry followed her and closed the door.

"Hi, my name's Sammy," said the little red-head as she turned around to face Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," said Hermione. "You know you could pass for a Weasley."

"What's a Weasley?" Sammy asked, looking confused.

"Not what… who. There a family filled with red-heads."

Hermione decided to tell Harry and Sammy about all of her friends at school, mostly Sammy since Harry knew pretty much everything thanks to his pen pal's letters and emails.

"First there's Ron Weasley. He's in our year, he's very tall, has bright red hair and a very hot temper to match, but he's very nice. Then there's his sister, Ginny. She's your age Sammy, so you'll probably see her around a lot at your school. She's also very nice and very sweet. Let's see, there are also the twins, Fred and George Weasley - or as they like to call themselves, Gred and Forge. They're sixteen and really funny and nice. But watch out for them because they love to play pranks on the unsuspecting. There's also Percy Weasley, who's eighteen and really smart, and Charlie, who's twenty-one. He works with very exotic animals in Romania right now. And lastly there's Bill. He's the oldest at twenty-three and works at Gringotts Bank.

"Apart from the Weasleys, there's Seamus and Dean, Lavender, Pavarti and her twin Padma. Oh, and my cousin Neville, he's a bit shy at first, but once you get to know him … well he'll still probably be shy, though he'll talk more. All of those guys are in our year and really nice. They kind of stick together in a way, but I mostly hang out with the Weasley's."

Just as Hermione finished talking, the car stopped. "Okay Sammy, time for your new school," said James.

Sammy got out of the car, said goodbye to everyone, and walked up to the school. That was when Harry laughed to himself, seeing the way his father was looking at a couple of boys, who were watching Sammy as she walked into the school.

"I should have made her wear a sweater," grumbled James as he drove away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Watch out for Draco and his gang."

"Why, are they bullies?" Harry asked, vaguely reminded of Dudley.

"No, they're not exactly bullies - except for Vincent and Gregory. Each one's as big as an ox and twice as dumb. They're Draco's bodyguards. You don't want to mess with them. Best way to escape them is to run. They hate to run, and if you're fast enough then they'll just give up and most likely forget why they were chasing you in the first place."

Draco and his friends were sounding more and more like Dudley and his gang. Harry wasn't too worried though. After spending most of his life living near his cousin, Harry had learned to become quite a fast runner.

"Of course, the only down side is that Draco might remind them again," Hermione continued. "He's not dumb like his bodyguards. He's actually very smart. He came in second in every one of our classes last year."

"Who came in first?"

"I did," Hermione said, though a little shyly.

"You never told me that," Harry said in surprise.

"Yeah … well… It's not in my nature to brag. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Then there's Pansy and her friends. They're a bunch of airheads that give girls a bad name if you ask me. You should see the way Pansy hangs all over Draco. I swear that's the only time I pity him," she said before turning to Harry sharply. "Hang on. Can I see your timetable for a second? I want to see how many classes you have with me."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. As Hermione looked it over, she smiled.

"Good," she smiled. "You have the same classes as I do."

"Okay guys," said James as he stopped the car in front of a large school. "Here's your stop." Harry and Hermione got out of the car and waved to James as he drove away.

"Well Harry, welcome to Hogwarts High," smiled Hermione. "A bit of a warning, though. For science class, watch out for Professor Snape. He's a real pain and scares the hell out of most of the kids at school."

Just as Hermione was talking to Harry and walking into the school, three boys ran up to them, all of whom towered over Harry and had flaming red hair. However, two of them looked to be identical.

"Hey guys," said Hermione to the three that came up to them.

"Hello Hermione," the first boy greeted, even though he was looking at Harry. "Who's this?"

"Ron, don't be silly," said Hermione. "This is Harry, my pen pal, remember? I told you he would be coming to school here."

Both of the twins held out their hand to Harry. "Hey, we're Fred and George Weasley and this is our little brother Ron," one of the twins said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Don't mind him, he's a little slow," the other twin whisper, but Ron had heard him.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Come on you guys. I don't want to be late for my first class," said Hermione.

"What class do we have first?" Harry asked as the five of them started walking down the hall.

"Chemistry with Professor Snape," said Hermione, and Ron groaned.

"Couldn't we just skip that class, just for today?" Ron begged.

"No Ron! All of our classes are important," she said.

"Well they might be important, but I say having chemistry for your first class on a Monday should be a sin."

Saying goodbye, the twins both stopped at a door before walking inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other hand, after they had waved goodbye to the twins, had to continue walking until they came to the last door in the hall.

"Here we are, Harry" smiled Hermione.

"Say goodbye to all of your happy thoughts, Harry," said Ron as the three of them walked inside.

As they walked inside the classroom, they found it already half way full with students. Two chairs sat at each desk, which faced one large desk at the front of the class.

"Do you see the guy with the blond hair, sitting alone at the front, reading a book?" Hermione asked. "That's Draco."

Harry nodded his head. Draco had pale skin and short, light blonde hair that was slicked back. Though, since Draco had his head resting in the palm of his hand, with his elbow resting on top of the desk, Harry couldn't actually see the blonde's face.

"Everyone calls him Malfoy except for Pansy, and only her friends call her that. We all just call her Parkinson."

"Even Malfoy calls her Parkinson and it ticks her off," smirked Ron.

"Is Pansy in this class?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding? Parkinson is what we like to call a nitwit. She wouldn't last a day in this class with Snape breathing down her neck. I'll tell you one thing though. It would give me something to laugh at if she were because she would probably hang onto Malfoy like glue."

"Those two big guys at the desk across from him are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," informed Hermione.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know which one is Crabbe and which is Goyle. You never see one without the other anyway and, honestly, I don't think they even know."

"Everyone sit down now!" A loud voice suddenly said.

Harry's head snapped around and saw who had spoken. What Hermione had told him about Snape seemed to only multiply as he actually had the chance to see him up front. Snape was a very tall man and very skinny from what Harry could tell. He had long, black, oily-looking hair that reached down to his shoulders. He also wore a long, black coat that gave the impression that no one should cross him.

The Professor walked over to his desk, took of his coat and hung it up on a hook at the end of the chalkboard. Then he sat down in his seat - that stood in front of a desk between the students and the chalkboard - and seemed to be trying to see into the souls of everyone sitting in front of him. As Harry hesitantly walked up to Professor Snape, the teacher turned around to look up at him.

"Who are you?" Snape snapped suspiciously.

"I'm Harry Potter, Sir," said Harry, trying his best not to make his voice shake.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter," he sneered. "I've been expecting you. Have a seat at the front of the class next to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry was surprised at how Professor Snape acted towards him. Not the fact that he thought the teacher would yell at him for no apparent reason and didn't, but for the way Snape was looking at him. His eyes seemed to be burning with, Harry hopped he imagined it, hatred.

'You're being silly Harry,' thought Harry as he sat down beside Malfoy. 'I just met him a few seconds ago. Why would Professor Snape hate me already? Maybe I just imagined it. Yeah that's right, I imagined it.'

"All right class. I have a little pop quiz I want you to take to see if your tiny brains absorbed anything from last week," said Professor Snape and a lot of the kids groaned. "Enough!" The intimidating man yelled.

Everyone immediately fell silent. Then he walked up to everyone in the class and handed each of them two sheets of paper. When he reached Harry, the teacher looked at the boy with pure hatred; there was no mistaking it this time.

For the rest of the class, everyone was quiet as they wrote the test. Harry kept looking around the room every once and a while. He smiled when he saw Ron scratching his head, desperately trying to figure out a particular answer for a question. Though Harry's smile soon faded when he realized that he felt the exact same way Ron looked, totally and utterly confused. He didn't know what half of these things were and knew he wasn't going to do well on his first test. Harry frowned and hoped that the rest of his classes would be more enjoyable than this one.

When the class was finally over, everyone eagerly gathered up their things, rushed out of the class, and dashed out of the chemistry room and towards their next class.

"That test was rather easy, wouldn't you say?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hall.

Ron only grumbled his response.

"Maybe for you, Hermione, but not for me," said Harry glumly.

"I thought you said you were very good in school," Hermione said in confusion.

"I am. But just not with anything that has to do with science. Where are we going to next?" Harry asked, deciding to change the subject.

"We have algebra with Professor McGonagall."

"Please tell me this teacher's not as bad as Professor Snape."

"Well, she's strict but not mean. She's fair, so she won't pick on you if she just feels like it."

"Unlike Snape," added Ron.

"Good," sighed Harry.

Throughout his next class, Harry found that, thankfully, not all of his teachers were like Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall; their algebra teacher who, as Hermione had informed, was very strict, but luckily for Harry, didn't seem to look at him with contempt every time he breathed.

When McGonagall assigned them to work in groups, Ron informed Harry about some of their other teachers. First, there was Professor Trelawney; their English teacher, who was rather … flamboyant when it came to her teaching. Next, there was Professor Binns; their History teacher, who was said to be rather boring as he tended to drone on and on in his monotone voice.

"At last, lunch time," Ron smiled as they left the classroom and headed towards their lockers.

When they had put their books away, the three of them entered the lunch area where several other students greeted them. Hermione and Ron stopped to introduce them all to Harry.

Seamus Finnigan, who was a little taller than Harry, spoke with an Irish accent. There was also Dean Thomas, a dark boy who was the same size as Harry. Next was Lavender Brown, who was also as tall as Harry and was introduced as quiet the gossip queen. After Lavender were Pavarti and Padma Patel, identical twins. Last, there was Neville Longbottom, Hermione's cousin on her mother's side, who only waved at Harry with a small smile.

As Hermione was sitting down, a very snooty girl, who had short black hair that framed her chin and, in Harry's opinion, wore way too much makeup, pushed her aside.

"Watch it Granger," the girl snapped.

"Why don't _you_ watch it, Parkinson," growled Ron.

"Ron, just ignore her," said Hermione as she turned her back on Pansy Parkinson and sat down.

Parkinson seemed to be fuming at the lack of attention when she spotted Harry and a wicked smile crept on her face. "Well look at what we have here. Is this another loser for your little freak pack?"

"Hey, isn't that Malfoy flirting with Daphne Greengrass?" Seamus asked.

Harry never saw anyone move that fast as Pansy did when she whipped around to see Draco Malfoy sitting beside a smiling blond girl, who it seemed in Pansy's opinion, was sitting way too close to him. In a flash, Pansy was gone and standing beside the blond girl. A second later, Pansy had yanked the girl out of her seat by her hair so that they stood beside each other. Pansy narrowed her eyes at the girl, but her expression quickly changed when she sat down beside Draco and smiled at him.

"If there's one thing Parkinson hates, it is competition for Malfoy's attention," smiled Seamus as he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry watched the whole thing with rapt interest. Draco Malfoy was, and there was no other word for it, gorgeous. Draco's hair looked almost silver as the light from outside hit it and had a flawless, ivory complexion. He wore a silver T-shirt underneath, a black vest that revealed his broad well-built shoulders, and blue jeans that fitted nicely to his athletic looking legs. Harry had to suddenly look away as his heart started beating faster and faster in his chest. Instead he drew his attention to the new friends that were gathered around him.

* *

"His name's Harold James Potter," a tall boy named Theodore Nott said, "nickname Harry. Born July 31; a Leo. He has a sister who's thirteen named Samantha Elizabeth Potter. She has bright red hair and brown eyes. His father's name is James Albert Potter; he has raven hair and brown eyes. He owns a chain of Hotels named Griff Inn. His mother is Lily Kathleen Potter, maiden name Evans, and has bright red hair and green eyes. She owns a chain of restaurants called Lily Pad. Both Harry and his father are the spitting image of Harry's grandfather, Sir Harold Potter, all except for Harry's eyes which he inherited from his mother.

"Harry used to go to Stonewall Middle School with his enormously large, blond-haired and goofy looking cousin, Dudley Dursley, before he moved here. Harry has a female Teknocat Patsie, white, blue-eyed cat named Hedwig who's two years. He likes to do track and field, play basketball and paint. He is also very good at playing the piano and violin. With both of his parents combined … and his grandfather … he's probably as wealthy as you, Draco." the boy continued as he handed the people around him pictures as he spoke.

"Jeez, Nott…. Did you find out what he had for breakfast this morning too?" Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's other friends asked sarcastically, looking a little irritated.

"Pancakes," Nott answered without hesitation.

Draco coughed as he tried to hide his amusement. (AN: You know that never works).

"You do realize, Nott, that this borderlines on stocking?" Tom Riddle, another one of Draco's friends, asked as he looked at the picture of Hedwig.

"You guys said to be thorough," argued Nott.

"Yes … thorough. Not obsessive."

"I don't get it…" started Pansy.

"No shock there," interrupted Blaise with a slight smirk.

Pansy narrowed her eyes for a second at Draco and then continued talking. "Why is he hanging over there with those losers if he's loaded?"

"Harry and Granger were pen pals before he came here, and have been ever since the beginning of last year," answered Nott.

"Do you think we should save him from those guys?" Millicent Bulstrode asked. "I mean, he is one of us after all."

"Yes, we should. But not now," said Tom. "We'll wait until he's alone, or at least until he's not surrounded by so many of them."

"He's kind of cute," said Daphne as she twirled her finger around a strand of her hair while she looked over at Harry. "Those eyes of his … they look like they can see right into your very soul."

"Says the girl who sleeps with every guy she sees," Pansy retorted, obviously still angry about the girl sitting too close to Draco. "Let's just forget about Potter for now. We can easily deal with him later."

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe I should approach him," said Draco as he looked over at Harry for a second and then turned back to him friends. "Seeing as I'm in all of his classes so far," he added at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"I guess that would be fine," said Tom, thinking with a frown at what Draco had said. "Don't scare him though. We don't want to make a bad first impression."

* *

"Tom Riddle is the tall one with black hair. He's two years ahead of us. Theodore Nott is the tall one with the brown hair. Blaise Zabini is the dark one that looks like a wrestler. Millicent Bulstrode is the big girl. Pansy Parkinson is the pug-faced girl. Daphne Greengrass is the blonde one and you already know Malfoy," said Hermione as she caught Harry looking over at Draco's table. "The only one who's nice, though, is Tom. He does a lot of the tutoring for anyone in major trouble. Just for fun though, since all of them over there are loaded."

"Really," said Harry as he continued to look over at Draco's table, specifically at Draco himself. For some reason Harry just couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde.

* *

'Stop staring at him my little Emerald. You're mine and I won't share you with anyone, especially a spoiled brat like Malfoy!' Watcher thought angrily, looking between Harry and Draco.

* * *


End file.
